Alphabetic Drabbles
by higashisaru
Summary: My take on drabbles based on the alphabet, featuring the teen titans, Slade and Robin, plus the others, sometimes. The rating will vary from chapter to chapter.
1. A is for Annoying

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans and I make no money off this.

No warnings.

Rating will go up in future chapters/letters.

A is for Annoying

"This is the third time in a row that he's been gone when we got there! Why can't he just stay put? Why did he start stealing again? Who is he? God, Slade is so annoying!"

"Friend Robin, we will stop Slade the next time he steals something," Starfire tried to calm Robin down.

"I'm going to my room," Robin ground out between clenched teeth and stomped away.

Inside his room, Robin paced and ranted until his computer screen turned on by itself to show Slade.

"What's the matter, Robin? Frustated," Slade purred.

"Slade! You're so damn annoying. Where are you? What are you planning? What do you want?" Robin paused to catch his breath.

"Patience Robin, and to answer your question, I want what I've always wanted. You."


	2. B is for Bubble Bath

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans and I make no money off this.

No warnings.

Rating will go up in future chapters/letters.

**B is for Bubble bath**

"Slade, come out! I know you're here," Robin yelled as he continued to search the warehouse. After the teen covered most of the main warehouse he found a door and went through.

The teen detective found himself in a hallway with a few doors on each side and another hallway at the end. After opening every door he came to, walking down endless corridors, and making several turns (Slade's lair is like a maze), Robin ran out of patience. "Slade, you bastard! Where are you? Come out and fight me!"

The youth heard splashing and headed towards the sound. He burst through the door shouting, "Slade, you are under arrest!"

The occupant of the room turned their head to look at the teen hero and raised an eyebrow.

Robin stared in shock at the scene before him.

There was a man in a bubble bath. The guy appeared to be in the mid to late 30s. He was extremely well muscled with a shock of white hair, a neatly trimmed goatee (also white), an eye patch, and a blue-grey eye.

The teen hero realized he was staring and blushed. "I'm sorry for interrupting you. I thought you were someone else."

"No problem, I was just about to get out anyway," the man purred as he stood up.

Robin stared some more, his eyes following the path of the water and bubbles down, while his face got redder and redder. 'More muscles, an eight pack, and omg he's hung like a horse.' The teen's eyes snapped up to the sex god's face. "I've gotta go. Sorry for bothering you." The flustered little bird backed out of the room, closed the door, and ran.

'Ok Robin, calm down and focus. You came here to find Slade, not some hot one-eyed man in a bubble bath. No, don't think about that. Focus on finding Slade, not on the well muscled, well endowed, one-eyed god in the bathroom. Well he does have the same body type as Slade and they both have one eye …,' the hero stops his flustered flight from the bathroom. 'Wait a minute, same body type, same lack of an eye, that was Slade.' "That bastard! SLADE, YOU CHEATER!"

Robin's communicator rang. He answered it with audio only. "Robin, here. What's up?"

"Hey man, when you are done with your patrol, could you pick up a pizza?"

"It's been pretty quiet, so I'll do that now, Cy. See you in a few." The teen crime fighter closed his communicator and put it back in his belt, then quickly left the warehouse.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Slade has wrapped a towel around his waist and is chuckling at his little bird's antics. "Another day Robin, another day."

At the pizza place, Robin was ordering 5 pizzas. "I'd like to get a vegetarian, a meat lovers, one with everything including anchovies, cheese and tomato, and a mediterranean (chicken, tomato, spinach, and basil) to go."

"That will be $40. The pizzas will be ready in 20 minutes."

The little bird arrived at the tower 30 minutes later. "I'm back and I brought pizza. You'll get it once I get to the counter. All the boxes should be labeled with what's in them."

"Man, you rock. Meat lovers pizza, come to papa."

"Keep that away from me. I've been all those animals. Vegetarian is the way to go."

"No meat is."

And another meal time argument between Cyborg and Beast Boy has broken out.

"Here Starfire, a pizza with everything on it, except mustard. The pizza place didn't have any."

"Many thanks friend Robin. I have a big jar of the mustard in the box of coldness."

"Raven, I picked up a mediterranean pizza for you."

The goth titan gave her leader one of her rare smiles, before it disappeared into a frown. "Robin, are you feeling alright? Your face is a bit red."

"I'm fine. I just ran into that cheating bastard Slade, is all," the teen growled, before remembering what the man looked like without clothes on. "Nothing to worry about. I'll be in my room." The now bright red Robin, grabbed his pizza and quickly walked to his room.

Once he was safe in his room, the titans leader, tossed his pizza on his bed, then he retrieved his old Slade communicator from a hidden drawer in his dresser.

When Slade answered his little bird's call, he was completely dressed, except for his mask.

"SLADE, GET OUT OF MY HEAD! AND STAY OUT OF IT!"

"Flustered, my little Robin?" Slade purred.

"NO AND PUT YOUR MASK BACK ON!" Robin vented before he closed the communicator with a snap and threw himself down on his bed. After realizing that he was half hard, the teen hero wallowed in hormonal teen angst for the rest of the night, all while cursing Slade.

A/N: Everyone, thank you for your reviews. I have taken your suggestions into consideration.

A fellow fb duckling gave me the idea for Raven's favorite pizza. Sorry, but I don't know who you are on ff.


	3. C is for Child

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans and I make no money off this.

No warnings.

Rating will go up in future chapters/letters.

**C is for Child**

One fine evening, in early summer, while Jericho was visiting, the titan's alarm went off.

Upon seeing that it was Slade who caused the alarm, Robin rushed to the elevator cursing Slade. The others watched their leader, impatiently waiting for the elevator.

"Man, I know it is Slade, but isn't he over reacting?"

"Dude, is he going to fight anything and everything again, leaving us nothing to do?"

"We should let Robin fight Slade on his own. I really don't want to get between them right now. However, we will be there if Robin needs our help."

"I am of the hope that friend Robin calms down soon."

"Ok, everyone agrees, Robin fights and we watch." Seeing the others nod Cyborg gave Robin's battle cry. "TITAN'S GO!"

On top of a roof somewhere in Jump City, the leader of the Teen Titans was fighting a masked man.

"Slade! You bastard! How could you! You lied to me!"

"Really Robin," Slade dodged a punch, "When have I ever lied to you?"

"You said I was the only one! You've said so multiple times!" The titan kicked at his opponent this time.

The masked man blocked the kick. "So?"

"You lied to me! You keep lying to me!" The teen pulled out and extended his staff before charging straight at Slade.

"Robin, it is not a lie. You are the only one." The man kept dodging and blocking the attacks.

"LIAR! You've been MARRIED! You even have 2 SONS!"

The titans stare at Slade, with their eyes wide and mouths open.

Slade knocked the staff out of the teen's hands. "Whoever told you that didn't know what they were talking about."

Robin glared at Slade, "Liar, your own son told me!"

"How could you understand Joseph, when he can't speak?"

"I know sign language!" The titan leader stomped his foot, "And it's your fault Jericho's mute!"

Slade winced, "True, however Robin, you are acting like a child."

"AND WHO FUCKED THAT 'CHILD' LAST NIGHT!" Robin exploded while he launched a series of vicious attacks at the man in front of him.

Meanwhile, the titans and Jericho are completely shocked.

"Dude, is it true? Is Slade your dad?"

Jericho nods.

"Don't worry about it man. You act nothing like him."

"Please friends, I do not understand. What did Robin mean by 'fucked'?"

"Robin and Slade are in a sexual relationship."

"Oh, so they are married."

Back with the lover's spat, Slade was trying to calm his little bird down.

After successfully blocking and dodging all of his lover's attacks, Slade pulled the upset youth into his embrace.

"All of that is in the past. You are the only one for me, now and forever."

Robin quit struggling and looked up at Slade disbelievingly. "Really, you mean it?"

"Yes. However I need to punish you now for not believing in me." The man purred while fondling the youth's ass.

Robin blushed and looked down at the ground.

"You can have your leader back tomorrow," Slade informed the titans.

The black haired teen was now as red as a tomato.

Starfire floated up to the couple. "Many happy and glorious congratulations on your marriage."

"Um, Starfire, we're not," the still blushing teen starts to say, but is interrupted by Slade.

"Ready to tell anyone else yet. When we are ready to tell the world, we will let you, Miss Starfire, be in charge of the party arrangements."

Starfire flew off to start on plans for the party. The other titans followed behind to make sure that the party wouldn't destroy the tower, city, or anything else.

"Slade, we're not married."

"Yet."

Robin beamed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "I love you."

A/N: I am currently working on a prize drabble. When I finish it, I will continue with these drabbles.


End file.
